


皮断腿的纳西莎

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 这是一个被孔雀卢修斯颜值所诱惑，每天都在坑他不坑他之间反复横跳的水仙妈妈的恋爱日常。





	1. Chapter 1

魔法界所有纯血家族都知道，布莱克家有三个女儿，个个都生得活泼可爱，招人喜欢。尤其是三小姐，纳西莎·布莱克，不同于布莱克家族普遍的黑发，她有一头柔滑顺亮的金色长发，温柔的深色眼睛，活脱脱就是一个小天使。因此，布莱克夫妇以及她的两个姐姐都十分宠爱她——尽管她有时候会开一些“无伤大雅”的淑女玩笑。  
魔法界所有纯血家庭也都知道，马尔福家有一个早熟的马尔福少爷，小小年纪就一脸老成，像个小大人。在各种社交场合从不出错，永远保持着标准严苛的贵族礼仪，头发永远光亮，像是抹了两斤发胶。人前永远是一张标准的马尔福微笑专用脸。八岁的身体里似乎装着八十岁的灵魂。  
这一天，被所有纯血家庭所熟知的两个风云小孩相遇在了布莱克家族的花园喷泉边。  
纳西莎是偷偷溜出舞会的。她最不喜欢这种场合了，要保持淑女形象，面带微笑，还要露出八颗牙齿。东西也不能多吃，有损形象。她不过多吃了一块蜂蜜蛋糕，父亲便说她不够淑女。我不过是一个小孩子！她回了父亲一句，父亲略微有些生气，“都是孩子，你看看马尔福家的儿子，只比你大一岁，礼仪可是没得挑，那才是标准的绅士！”马尔福马尔福，那么喜欢马尔福怎么不收他做儿子！！谁知道他私底下是个什么样的人，说不定就是个混世大魔王！  
“西茜！西茜！”  
纳西莎回头，看见安多手里抓着一条褐色的弗洛伯毛虫！梅林啊，安多从哪里找到的！！看它那丑陋的样子，身子还在缓缓地蠕动，真叫人起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。见到安多飞奔而来，纳西莎慢慢后退，她最讨厌毛虫啊！  
“安多，你别过来，你快走开！你快走开啊啊！！”纳西莎一边向后跑去，一边回头看安多离她还有多远。  
“西茜，你别跑呀！你来看看这条毛虫！我废了好大的劲才从水沟里找到的！！”安多米达完全没有意识纳西莎的害怕，一直极力地推销着她的臭水沟土特产———弗洛伯毛虫。  
“我不要看！你快拿走！你在这样我要生气啦！！安多，你快拿走！！”纳西莎拼命地向前跑去，她的注意力全在身后的安多米达离她还有多远，没有注意到前方出现了一个人。  
“西茜！小心！！”安多米达终于停了下来，她大声提醒着纳西莎不要撞到喷泉旁边的人。  
一直飞奔的纳西莎终于看到了前面那个穿着黑色礼服的男孩子，可是刹车哪里是那么好踩，她最终还是撞上了那个小男孩，还把人家“扑通”一声撞进了喷泉水池里。  
纳西莎手足无措，她不知道她现在该担心父亲最爱的喷泉池里摔进了一个人，还压坏了母亲最近的新宠———一种麻瓜植物，叫做睡莲，还是应该担心面前这个浑身湿透，一看就是来参加宴会是她惹不起的客人。  
她回头寻找安多的身影，却只看到了一个抓着毛虫，蹑手蹑脚准备逃离案发现场的背影——更糟糕的是，安多已经快走出花园范围，回到大厅了。  
“你好，我是安多米达·布莱克，非常抱歉撞到了你，我先带你去换一身衣服吧。”纳西莎面不改色地谎报家门，反正这件事安多也出了一份力，用她的名字虽也是丢人，但好歹丢的不是我纳西莎的人。  
“非常感谢您，”小男孩停顿了一会，“纳西莎小姐。我是卢修斯，卢修斯·马尔福。”  
纳西莎涨红了脸，“请，请跟我来吧。”

纳西莎翻遍了自己的所有衣服，也找不出适合卢修斯穿的西装。她转头看向卢修斯，男孩眼中的那丝嘲讽还没来得及收回去，他仿佛在说“纳西莎·布莱克可真是一个小傻子，谎报自己名字就算了，竟然还指望从女孩的衣柜里找出男孩的衣服！愚蠢之极！”纳西莎愤愤地转回头，这个马尔福真是可恶，可我又不能找父亲，不然又会是一顿数落！真想然后父亲看看马尔福刚刚一点都不绅士的嘲讽脸！！对了，贝拉前几天刚买了一套女式小西装，还没来得及穿，就放在她的更衣室里，如果马尔福穿了....贝拉一定会生气的，到时候我看马尔福还怎么保持绅士！纳西莎终于想到了办法，她冲着卢修斯笑了笑，“我去我父亲的更衣室里找套西装给你改一改，你等我一下，别乱走哦。”  
纳西莎迅速地潜入贝拉的衣柜，找到她还没来得及穿的那套黑色女士小西装之后又迅速地溜回了自己的更衣室。  
“给你，这是我父亲少年时期的衣服，我让家养小精灵改了改，你试试看。”纳西莎把西装递给卢修斯，眼中有按耐不住的看好戏的神情。  
卢修斯没有怀疑，顺从地穿上了贝拉的新衣服，表示很合身，又赞扬了一番布莱克家族家养小精灵的能力出众。  
“卢修斯，你可得记住，如果有人问你，一定要说这衣服是你的，别说漏嘴了！我父亲不喜欢别人穿他的衣服，哪怕他已经穿不上了！”纳西莎千叮咛万嘱咐，希望卢修斯能牢牢地守住这个秘密。  
卢修斯好笑地看着眼前的女孩，“纳西莎小姐，这件事中，我才是受害人，而你是罪魁祸首，我为什么要帮你保密呢？”  
“因为，”纳西莎一时间没有反应过来，顿了顿，“在别人家的舞会中，偷偷溜出来，随便乱逛，还进入了主人的花园，这可不是一个绅士该做的事。你说这件事要是被你父亲知道了，他会不会认为是你有错在先？”纳西莎为了自己的聪明才智在心激动地鼓了鼓掌。  
卢修斯脸色明显暗了暗。哪怕他是一个早熟的八岁孩子，他也是一个八岁的孩子，这个年纪，总是害怕其他小朋友向自己父亲告状的。  
卢修斯冷哼一声，离开了纳西莎的更衣室。  
什么早熟的孩子，听到我要告状还不是乖乖听话？纳西莎十分看不起卢修斯这种假装成熟，其实心里本质就是小孩子的男生。等着吧，卢修斯，暴力的贝拉一定会逼你摘下小绅士的面具的！

换完衣服的卢修斯开始在舞会中四处乱逛，他见到不远处的布莱克大小姐和二小姐，心里犹豫着要不要上前打个招呼。  
正当他犹豫的时候，贝拉朝他看了过来，目光在他身上的衣服上停留了许久，然后微微皱起了眉。这套衣服，很像我刚买的小西装呀。  
“贝拉，贝拉，你看那边那个就是卢修斯·马尔福，就是穿黑色西装的那个。”安多踮起脚和贝拉说着悄悄话。  
“是吗，就是那个别人家的小绅士，卢修斯·马尔福？看着倒挺像个绅士的。”贝拉仍然盯着卢修斯的西装，总觉得和自己的衣服越看越像。她朝着卢修斯走过去，眼睛盯着外套上的扣子，想要看看扣子上有没有自己姓名的缩写——BB。  
“衣服很好看，马尔福。只不过，我不知道你什么时候姓名缩写变成了BB而不是LM？”贝拉发现卢修斯正穿着自己舍不得穿的新礼服是，整个人都在爆发的边缘。  
“你恐怕认错了，贝拉小姐，这的确是我的衣服。”卢修斯低头看了扣子一眼，上面明晃晃两个大写的字母B。糟糕，该不会被纳西莎骗了吧！  
“是吗，可我怎么记得这就是我的衣服呢？”贝拉平常最不喜欢别人把她当傻子耍，尤其这个人还穿着她的新衣服！  
她揪着卢修斯的后领，将他拖到了门外，准备好好审问一番。贝拉把卢修斯推到墙边，很没有淑女风度地把脚踏在旁边的石块上，手里捏着一根杂草，一副流里流气的样子简直不敢相信那是刚刚在舞会中优雅得体的布莱克大小姐。安多也好不到哪里去，学着贝拉的样子把脚架在另外一侧的石块上，扯了一根杂草叼在嘴里，一副亲青出蓝而胜于蓝的流里流气的形象。  
“贝拉，安多，你们在干什么呀，可别把这位小姐吓坏了。”纳西莎从楼上蹦蹦跳跳地下来，走到两位姐姐旁边。  
“小姐？纳西莎，这是怎么回事？”贝拉和安多有些疑惑地看着她。  
“咦，安多你没告诉贝拉吗？这就是我刚刚在喷泉旁边撞到的小姐呀。”她看了一眼卢修斯，卢修斯一脸你继续表演的看戏专用脸，盯着纳西莎，想知道她还能编出什么来。  
“哦哦哦哦，可是你撞到的不是男孩子吗？”  
“不是呀，她说她是个女孩子，只是长得中性了点，平常穿衣服有喜欢穿西装，所以常常被认为是男孩子。”纳西莎煞有介事地向安多和贝拉介绍着马尔福“小姐”。  
“我才知道原来纳西莎小姐是个撒谎的能手。”卢修斯看了纳西莎一眼，什么布莱克小天使，小恶魔还差不多。  
纳西莎漂亮的大眼睛瞬间盈满了泪水，“你，你怎么可以这么说！我承认，我是把你撞进了水池，可我已经道过歉了，我还冒着被贝拉打的风险去拿你想要的衣服...”  
“等等，西茜，什么意思？你拿了我的衣服？？”贝拉拉过纳西莎，有些不满地看着她。  
“我，我没有办法，她说我不给她找一套合适的衣服，她就要告诉父亲！我是，我是，嗝，我是被威胁的！！”纳西莎哭得太入戏，情不自禁地打了一个哭嗝。  
“纳西莎小姐真是糊涂了，我想你自我介绍过，我叫卢修斯·马尔福，是什么让你以为我是个女孩？还让你为了我去偷衣服？？”卢修斯沉稳的脸要憋不住了，他从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人！看到自己干的好事就要暴露了，就赶紧编套谎话来逃脱惩罚！布莱克家族真是令人失望！竟然教出了这样的女儿！！  
可怜的卢修斯还没有意识到，他从一开始就进入了纳西莎的圈套。  
“你说的！你是个女孩，因为不会有男孩会留这么长的头发，还扎了个马尾！！卢修斯，你就不能诚实一点吗？为什么要冤枉我！嗝。”纳西莎据理力争，仿佛她才是那个受了委屈的小女孩。  
贝拉和安多一向见不得妹妹哭，更何况卢修斯的的确确穿了贝拉的新衣服，两人对视一眼，“说吧，除了脸之外，还有哪里不能打？”  
卢修斯一脸震惊，他心里默默地想，布莱克家族真是不要脸，明明是自己的小女儿犯了错，偏偏要别人来承担！厚颜无耻！我一定要曝光这件事！标题我都想好了《布莱克家族仗势欺人，可怜的马尔福少爷沦为替罪羊》，这究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧！欢迎收看今天的预言家日报有声版，我们将带您探寻巫师界绅士标杆——卢修斯·马尔福少爷悲惨遭遇背后的真相！  
“我说，我们都是巫师，能不能用巫师的解决办法？”卢修斯觉得自己今天是逃不过挨揍的命运了，鉴于两位姑娘的裙子里不可能有口袋能放下魔杖，选择魔法对决是一个不错的方法。  
“不，我拒绝。”贝拉从地上捡起一块砖头，“少废话，把我的外套脱了！别弄脏了！”  
安多默默地吐掉嘴里的杂草，“这样吧，我们公平一点，贝拉用砖头，我用魔法，成全你想要巫师决斗的愿望。”说完，她掏出了自己的魔杖。  
卢修斯一脸震惊地看着安多掀起裙子，从自己的长靴里拔出魔杖，他觉得，布莱克家族的三位小姐都不能用常理来判断。  
一个月后，卢修斯终于可以下床了。阿布拉克萨斯一直想不明白为什么参加了一次布莱克家族的舞会，儿子就需要静养一个月，那天在花园到底发生了什么呢？  
纳西莎看着被两个姐姐压制的卢修斯，抹了抹眼泪，开心地笑了。  
今天，又是除了皮什么也没有干的一天呢！


	2. Chapter 2

卢修斯可不是一个大方的人。他一直都承认。  
去年的布莱克家族舞会可是让他领略到了布莱克家的三小姐纳西莎到底有多么的“温柔端庄”，她的两位“活泼讲理”的姐姐有多么宠爱她。卢修斯站在自己房间的窗户边，看着跟随着父母姐姐们刚踏进马尔福庄园大门的纳西莎，纳西莎，享受我为你准备好的舞会盛宴吧！马尔福从不服输！  
看着时间差不多了，卢修斯整理了一下自己的仪表，推开房门，向楼下大厅走去。  
“啊哈，看！我们的小寿星，马尔福少爷下来了！”与父亲交好的几位纯血家族的家主看见了正在下楼的卢修斯。卢修斯用眼角余光偷偷打量着大厅的客人，没有找到他等待已久的人。哈，肯定是溜去花园了！等我抓到你们的把柄，我可要好好地告上一状！

 

大厅另一侧  
“嘿呀！这个马卡龙塔怎么这么高！雷尔！雷尔！过来！”年仅五岁的西里斯踮着脚，努力伸手去拿马卡龙塔顶端最大的那颗马卡龙。可是，五岁的他还是太小巧了，就算踮脚伸手也够不着。  
“怎么了，西里斯？”雷古勒斯走过来，好奇地看着自己的哥哥。  
“我够不着最上面的那个马卡龙！他们放得太高了！”西里斯说得理直气壮，一点都没有从自己身上找找问题，“你借我踩一下，快点趴下！”  
“我，我不要。”雷古勒斯难得的反抗了哥哥，“这是新衣服，我不想弄脏了！纳西莎姐姐刚刚还夸我衣服好看！我才不要趴在地上！”  
“我分你半个马卡龙，怎么样！”西里斯装作大方的样子，其实内心地点心痛——这个小崽子越来越不好骗了，以前不管自己说什么都会听的。  
“可是衣服会脏的！你给我半个马卡龙又有什么用！”  
“嘿，这有什么。我待会帮你来一个清理一新不就好了！”西里斯不以为意，拍了拍雷古勒斯的肩膀，示意他赶紧趴下。  
“那，那好吧，你要把我的衣服变得和现在一样好看哦！还得给我半个马卡龙！”  
“那是当然！你不相信我吗？”西里斯双手叉腰，“我可是很厉害的！”  
雷古勒斯深吸一口气，小心翼翼地双手双脚着地，“你快点啊，我可支撑不了多久。”  
“知道啦，知道啦。你放心吧，雷尔，我会扶着桌子的。”西里斯踩上了雷古勒斯的背，左手扶着桌子，右手伸长了去够马卡龙。西里斯瞪大了眼睛，小脸鼓起，全身都在使劲，似乎这样手就可以长一点点。还差一点，还差一点。  
拿到啦！西里斯开心地笑了起来。  
“拿到了吗？西里斯？我要支撑不住啦！”雷古勒斯气喘吁吁，西里斯真的挺重的，他怎么还没下来呀。  
“快了，雷尔，你再坚持一下！”西里斯看着眼前诱人的马卡龙，决定收回给雷尔半个的承诺。他大咬了一口，瞬间小半个马卡龙就没了。  
“西里斯？雷古勒斯？”卢修斯正巧走了过来，就看见布莱克家的两位小少爷，雷古勒斯趴在地上，西里斯踩在他背上津津有味地吃着马卡龙。  
“西里斯想吃最大的马卡龙，可是够不着，他让我借他踩一下，之后就给我半个。”雷尔一脸天真，丝毫不知道自己的哥哥正在干什么。  
“可是，”卢修斯看了看西里斯，西里斯疯狂摇头中。卢修斯觉得雷尔似乎有些可怜，他伸手抱下了西里斯，“你看，他已经快吃完了。”  
雷尔扭头，正看见西里斯将最后一块塞进自己的嘴里。  
雷尔迅速爬起来，委屈地看着西里斯，“你骗人！西里斯你骗人！”  
“唔，我只是帮你尝尝味道，咬得大了点儿，我不是故意的。”西里斯转了转眼珠，将目光从雷尔身上移开。  
卢修斯看着眼前的两兄弟，有些哭笑不得。布莱克家族里的人，没一个靠谱的。他抬手给了雷尔一个清理一新，接着拍手召唤出家养小精灵凯蒂，重新给了雷尔一个和刚刚一样大的马卡龙，这才止住两兄弟之间没有硝烟的厮杀。  
得到了一整个马卡龙的雷尔心情好了不少，西里斯搂着他的肩膀，跟他商量着不要把这件事告诉妈妈，免得被丢到满是祖先画像的房间里关禁闭。那些老头老太太是真的唠叨！  
卢修斯看着两兄弟走远，正想去大厅另一头看看客人们怎么样，就听见了背后传来细细的呼喊声。  
“卢修斯！卢修斯！”他听出来这是纳西莎在叫他。在纳西莎看不到的地方，卢修斯挑了挑眉，并不打算回应纳西莎的呼唤，他想看看如果自己这么做，纳西莎会有什么举动。  
卢修斯侧过身子，目光在餐桌上流转，他似乎对眼前的巴腾堡蛋糕（实物图超少女！！）产生了极其浓厚的兴趣，旁边的红丝绒蛋糕也跃跃欲试，试图吸引小少爷的目光。  
纳西莎见卢修斯故意没有理睬自己的呼唤，她忍着穿着儿童小高跟的不便，哒哒哒地向卢修斯小跑过去。“想不到尊贵的马尔福少爷年纪轻轻，听力就不行了呀，我叫了你这么久，你都没有听见。”  
卢修斯一脸诧异地看着纳西莎，“是吗？纳西莎小姐叫我了吗？我真的没有听见，真是抱歉了。”卢修斯一脸歉意地对纳西莎微微弯了弯腰。  
纳西莎一时分不出真假，“算了算了，我这次来专门给你带了礼物，你可以跟我到花园一趟吗？”  
“有什么礼物不可以在这儿送给我吗？”卢修斯猜到纳西莎肯定有什么坏主意，他决定不按纳西莎的要求来。  
“我已经把礼物放好啦，就在你家花园的凉亭里，我还让你们家小精灵看着呢。我是来跟你道歉的，上一次我的玩笑太过分，这个既算是生日礼物也是我的赔罪礼物。你就不要生气啦！”纳西莎见卢修斯对自己充满警惕，知道这一次计划实施会有点困难，不免放软了语气。  
纳西莎见卢修斯仍然无动于衷，心一横，扯着卢修斯的衣角开始撒娇，“卢修斯～你就原谅我嘛，我是真的来跟你道歉哒！你就去花园赏个脸嘛～我做了好久的，都是我亲自做的，真的，我花了好多心思呢。”说完，纳西莎撅着嘴，有些委屈地看着卢修斯。真是的，马尔福家的小孔雀也太难骗了吧！竟然还要我撒娇！梅林啊，我的端庄形象都要毁于一旦啦！不过没事，为了今天份的快乐，这一点儿委屈我——布莱克家族的三小姐，宽宏大量的纳西莎也是可以接受的！  
卢修斯看着在自己面前撒娇的纳西莎，内心的怀疑开始动摇，他不认为为了能恶整自己，纳西莎会向他撒娇，难道她转性了？这一次真的没有捉弄自己？看她一脸小女孩的样子，难道是被我的帅气迷住了？之前的所作所为都是想要引起我的注意？他越想越觉得有道理，越像是有这么一回事。唉，没办法，继承了马尔福家族的优秀容貌的我总是会有这么多的烦恼，布莱克家族的三小姐当一个马尔福夫人也不是不行，算了算了，还是看看她以后的表现再决定吧！

“快来，卢修斯，就在前面。”纳西莎提着裙子，忍着穿高跟鞋的不适感，带着卢修斯向凉亭走去。  
卢修斯跟在纳西莎身后，看着她忍着脚上的不适勉勉强强地保持着淑女的优雅而忍俊不禁，想着毕竟是自己的爱慕者，自己也不能太失礼，于是就扶了纳西莎一把。他朝凉亭看去，他家的小精灵莫奇双手绞着身上不知道什么家具的防尘罩，有些紧张，似乎是害怕被主人发现自己正待在自己不应该出现的凉亭里。  
“卢修斯！”纳西莎捧起蛋糕小步跑到卢修斯前面，“生日快乐！”她好看的眼睛里全是笑意，嘴角弯弯的，露出了一个可爱的小梨涡。“快吹蜡烛呀，记得许愿哦！”纳西莎将蛋糕重新放回凉亭的桌子上，让卢修斯面对着凉亭出口站着，然后自己面对卢修斯，微不可查地向凉亭的出口挪了挪。  
卢修斯仔仔细细地看了看蛋糕，不得不说，这是个很漂亮，看起来也很美味的蛋糕。粉粉的蛋糕上用银箔拼出了马尔福的家徽图案。的确，就如纳西莎所说，她很用心，难道....是真的？卢修斯看着粉色的蛋糕有些为难，他向来不喜欢这么女孩子气的颜色，但是在纳西莎的注视下，他还是闭上眼睛假装许了个愿望——作为马尔福家的小少爷，他想要什么都能得到，根本不需要什么生日愿望。卢修斯睁开眼，弯下腰，吹灭了蜡烛，忽然，他感觉到脸上黏黏腻腻的，眼前出现了一个麻瓜界称为小丑玩偶的东西，一个红红绿绿的小丑头支在一根弹簧上前后摇晃，被纳西莎施了魔法的弹簧小丑盒子不停地发出“啊哈哈哈哈哈”的愚蠢笑声，挥之不去的笑声飘荡在马尔福庄园美丽的后花园里，怎么看都有一种诡异的氛围。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，卢修斯！哈哈哈哈哈！我不行了，你真的太可笑了！哈哈哈！怎么，怎么样，我在蛋糕里放了一个小丑盒子，只要你吹了蜡烛就会弹出来，是不是很棒！”纳西莎看着满脸蛋糕的卢修斯笑得上气不接下气，她捂住自己的肚子，全然忘记了自己应有的淑女风度。  
卢修斯拥有一张英俊的面孔，当他微笑时会让人感觉如沐春风，似一个翩翩君子；但是当他冷下脸来看着你时，你能感受到他眼睛中的寒冰。  
纳西莎注意到了卢修斯冷下来的目光，她向后退了退，下了一级台阶，看到卢修斯更加冷漠的脸，她蹬蹬蹬连下了几级台阶，站在了草地上。  
卢修斯带着满脸奶油和银箔大踏步地向纳西莎走去，纳西莎终于怂了，她向前伸出双手阻止卢修斯的靠近，“没有什么要对我说的吗？尊贵的布莱克小姐？”  
“我错了！卢修斯！我错了！就算满脸奶油也依然挡不住你的帅气！真的，你超好看der！！”卢修斯没有说话，继续向她靠近。  
纳西莎后退着，不小心踩到了自己的裙边，“扑通”一声摔在地上。卢修斯弯下腰看着她：“还有呢？”  
纳西莎颤颤巍巍地伸出一根手指，沾了一指奶油，送到自己嘴里，“还，还挺好吃的，”她又伸手勾了一点奶油，“你要来一点吗？”纳西莎伸出手，将手指送到卢修斯面前。  
卢修斯看了看她，张嘴向前弯了弯腰。  
纳西莎迅速收回了手指，看着吃了一嘴空气的卢修斯咯咯地笑了起来。纳西莎笑够了又重新伸出手，“不逗你了，你尝尝吧。”卢修斯俯身，见纳西莎没有缩回手，放心地张开嘴，准备尝一口奶油。  
防不胜防，在他快尝到奶油的时候，纳西莎另外一只手扯了些野花，一把塞进了卢修斯的嘴里。干完坏事的纳西莎，不顾脚后跟的疼痛，飞也似的跑回了大厅。  
卢修斯吐出嘴里的花花草草，对着自己的脸上和衣服上施了好几个清理一新，确定不会有什么问题之后回到了大厅，准备报复一下纳西莎。  
作为一个合格的马尔福，无论做什么都要有理有据，让人挑不出错，就算是报复，也是一样的。既然是舞会，那肯定是要跳舞的，作为寿星，他有权利挑选自己的舞伴，而且，也不会有人拒绝一个寿星的邀请。纳西莎今天又捉弄了他一回，他原本想着也许几支舞就够了，但他思前想后，觉得既要给纳西莎造成身体和心灵的双重创伤又要合情合理只能如此了。

纳西莎在进入大厅之前就恢复了优雅端庄的形象，她挺直腰背，缓缓地走向大厅一侧的餐桌———要不是为了这桌美食，她才不会来呢，当然，送个玩笑蛋糕给卢修斯也是目的之一。  
她趁着没人注意到自己，大口地吃了几个小圆面包，又在点缀着樱桃的小蛋挞前流连徘徊。唔，吃几个马卡龙也不错，要不要来一小块拿破仑蛋糕？啊！那个苹果派看着也很好吃！只有在这种没人注意到她的大型宴会上，纳西莎才可以放开肚皮吃一顿，就算是在家里，父母也会对她有所要求，要小口小口地吃，细嚼慢咽，不能用食物塞满整个口腔，那看上去跟一只青蛙没什么区别！  
“那个比较好吃，我试过了。”西里斯不知道什么时候凑了过来，“我都尝过啦！糖浆馅饼比我们家的做得要好吃！我准备偷偷带一盘回去。”西里斯冲着纳西莎神秘地笑了笑，“我劝你少吃一点，你待会可还有重要活动呢！别给我们布莱克丢人呀！”  
“说起丢人，我倒不觉得你有什么资格来说我，”纳西莎咽下嘴里的巧克力，“我听说你都丢脸丢到卢修斯面前了？踩着雷尔去拿马卡龙？你不怕姑妈打你吗？”纳西莎得意地看着西里斯。  
西里斯一下子没想好怎么反驳，气鼓鼓地把一块不知道是什么的甜点塞进嘴里。  
舞会即将开始，人们都等着卢修斯和他选好的舞伴来跳开场舞。  
“我希望，我能有这个荣幸邀请布莱克家族的——”  
纳西莎万万没想到他会选择自己的家族，难道两个姐姐还没有把他打害怕吗？自己刚刚送了他一个小丑盒子，他还要选择布莱克家族吗？  
“三小姐，纳西莎小姐作为我的舞伴。”  
若是被邀请了，你一定不能拒绝。纳西莎想起父亲说过的话。  
西格纳斯和阿布拉克萨斯正一脸期待地看着纳西莎，用眼神催促她走向舞池中央的卢修斯。  
纳西莎还能怎么办呢？她一步一步朝着卢修斯挪过去，脸上带着天真可爱的微笑，心里却在不停想着下一次要怎么报复卢修斯。他一定知道！纳西莎在心里怒吼！！他看得出来，我穿小高跟穿得脚疼！！我想吃东西而不是陪你在舞池里翩翩起舞！！跳舞有什么用！！我特意骗母亲买了大一号的裙子就是为了吃撑不被看出来！！啊啊啊啊！卢修斯你这个魔鬼！！我纳西莎与你不共戴天！！纳西莎脑内弹幕疯狂输出中。  
“我的荣幸，卢修斯。”纳西莎用着最后的冷静克制住了自己想用高跟鞋敲打卢修斯锃亮脑袋的想法，就一支舞，我忍！  
纳西莎随着卢修斯在舞池转着圈，脸上挂着适宜的微笑，可是脑子里都是刚刚只咬了一口的糖浆馅饼。西里斯说得没错，的确很好吃，比布莱克家的小精灵做得好吃多了。我得再去吃几口。她忍不住瞟向了西里斯所在的餐桌，只见他扬了扬手里最后一口的糖浆馅饼，当着纳西莎的面，一口吞了进去。

纳西莎从未想过卢修斯会拉着她跳了一晚上的舞，从开始到结束，中间只休息过半个小时！而这半个小时里，家养小精灵正在烤糖浆馅饼——因为舞会上的所有糖浆馅饼都被西里斯和雷尔吃得干干净净！这就意味着，纳西莎从头到尾，只吃到了一口惊为天人的糖浆馅饼。  
纳西莎也从未想过，西格纳斯和阿布拉克萨斯竟会觉得这是她和卢修斯关系亲密的证据———两个孩子真是有缘呀，西格纳斯！  
可不是嘛！阿布拉克萨斯，我听说纳西莎今天还特意带了一只蛋糕来为卢修斯庆祝生日呢，就他们两个人，在你家后花园！贝拉都告诉我啦！  
两位父亲似乎以为自己知道了什么不得了的小秘密，开心地举起酒杯碰了一下。  
呀，德拉科是个好名字呢。真希望是个男孩。

“感谢马尔福先生今晚的款待，纳西莎感激不尽！今后也请一定多多来布莱克庄园！”纳西莎向看着一脸“这是我应该做的”无辜脸的卢修斯下了战书。  
“不敢当，我只希望纳西莎小姐的脚没有被今晚这区区几支舞蹈所摧残，还能坚持走出大门，坐上马车。”他停了停，看了一眼西里斯，“既然纳西莎小姐盛情相邀，我一定会带着马尔福家的糖浆馅饼前来拜访的，听闻纳西莎小姐很喜欢。”

 

当一个星期后，纳西莎终于能下床走路的时候，她做的第一件事就是扔掉了所有的高跟鞋，她发誓一辈子都不要再穿上它们！  
今天的纳西莎不仅皮了，还真的断腿了。   
  确实。  
         ——来自最终还是被关进挂满老祖宗画像的房间接受布莱克家族教育的兄弟俩


	3. Chapter 3

卢修斯是纳西莎的快乐源泉。这种快乐远远超过放开肚皮大吃一顿的满足感带来的快乐，也远远超过和西里斯一起整蛊雷尔所带来的乐趣。纳西莎聪明的小脑瓜也没有想明白这是为什么，明明一年也见不到卢修斯几次，可是每次整蛊卢修斯的回忆都可以让她开心好久。卢修斯和其他人不一样，雷尔只会哭，两个姐姐会假装生气地斥责纳西莎“西茜！，这是最后一次了！下一次我就不会原谅你了！”。但是卢修斯不一样，卢修斯会有不同于平时温文尔雅的绅士，他会冷冷地看着纳西莎，像是下一秒就要掏出魔杖给她一个阿瓦达或者是钻心剜骨，吓唬够了纳西莎后，他会想办法去报复回来——找一些纳西莎没有理由拒绝的请求，让纳西莎有苦说不出。  
自从上次舞会后，纳西莎和卢修斯之间就掀起了一场没有硝烟的战争。每次卢修斯来布莱克庄园做客，都会受到纳西莎的“热情”款待——将方糖换成盐块，牛奶换成可食用的稀释乳胶，在热巧克力里加一把辣椒....卢修斯自从吃过几次苦头之后，在布莱克庄园就极少用茶和点心，除非是正餐中家养小精灵呈上来的菜品。  
卢修斯也没有就此认输，他会在送给纳西莎的鲜花上撒上一层痒痒粉，这可以让纳西莎呈现普通的花粉过敏症状，接着他便以“十分抱歉因为我的疏忽让纳西莎小姐花粉过敏了，我会每天来看望照顾纳西莎小姐的”这样的借口每天来报复一点纳西莎——今天给你尝尝我当初喝过的加了三块盐块的咖啡；明天你尝尝加了糖的热食用乳胶；后天再来一杯热辣的巧克力。等这几天报复完，纳西莎也好的差不多了。于是他们又开始新一轮的较量。  
不知为何，卢修斯的绅士风度从来就没有用在宽容纳西莎的这些小把戏上，在这方面上，他睚眦必报。但也在这些较量之中，他们倒是慢慢地可以和平地相处一会。成为了一种奇妙的朋友关系。  
又是一年的开学季，今年，布莱克家的二小姐安多米达已经到了可以去霍格沃茨学习的年龄了，西格纳斯夫妇决定带着三个女儿一起去对角巷，为安多和贝拉购置上学要用的东西，也顺便放小女儿出去遛遛，省的整天在家里和西里斯一起惹是生非。  
纳西莎得到了父母的允许，她可以拥有一只宠物。她独自走在对角巷，看着周围的商店，想着待会去神奇动物园的时候挑什么比较好。  
她在橱窗外看见了一个熟悉的侧影，是卢修斯！他正在神奇动物园里，蹲在一个盆子旁边，用手杖在盆里挑挑拣拣，不知道再挑些什么。阳光透过玻璃洒在卢修斯的脸上，为他渡上了一层淡淡的金光，他本身就生得好看，是这一代纯血里出了名的好看，有些纯血家族的家主聚在一起，就喜欢讨论那家的少爷好看，要是和谁家的小姐在一起，生下的孩子一定是最可爱的。得票数最多的就是卢修斯和纳西莎，他们俩年龄相仿，又都是一头金发，卢修斯生得英俊帅气，纳西莎明媚动人，虽然没有完全长开，但这样貌以后也是差不了的，一定是顶好的。纳西莎看着店铺里的卢修斯，他此时正皱着眉头，看着面前的盆子思索着什么，他好看的左手撑在下巴上，右手拿着手杖轻轻地敲着盆子的边缘。纳西莎不得不承认，这样的卢修斯好看得令她有一点点心动。她鼓了鼓脸颊，算了，你今天真好看，我就不整你了，打个招呼好了。  
纳西莎大踏步地走进神奇动物园，来到卢修斯的背后，“卢修斯，你在做什么？”  
卢修斯听见了熟悉的声音，起身回头，“好久不见，纳西莎。我正在挑选我的宠物，我准备买条蛇，你要来看看吗？”  
纳西莎皱了皱眉，“他们不咬人吧？”纳西莎一直对蛇这种软趴趴的动物没什么好感，更别提把蛇盘在自己身上的人了，冰冰凉凉的，也不知道那些人怎么能接受（老伏躺枪：在夏天，这会是你无法了解的快落！！）  
“你不激怒他们，他们自然不会咬你。”卢修斯难得见到纳西莎有什么抗拒的东西，他低头看看蛇盆里的小可爱，明明就很棒啊。  
纳西莎缓缓地走了过去，快要走到的时候突然被地板上突出的一枚钉子绊了一下，整个人不受控制地向前倒去。  
纳西莎倒是没有摔在地上，她直接摔在了卢修斯身上，还把他扑进了蛇盆里面。  
卢修斯今天感觉不太好。我只是想买一条蛇，我并不想和他们有这么亲密的接触——他看了看趴在自己膝盖上的纳西莎，用手杖挑开一条即将爬上纳西莎裙子的无毒蛇。  
“上一次，你把我扑进了水池，这一次，是蛇盆子。纳西莎小姐，下一次是什么？”  
“我不是故意的——上一次也不是！我只是不小心被绊倒了，我平常又不会这样。”纳西莎自从被绊倒就一直闭着眼睛，她没有看到卢修斯为了她不摔到盆子里站在了她的身前，没有看到卢修斯为她挑开了一条想要爬上她裙子的蛇。  
“可我还是觉得你是故意的，毕竟你的前科不少。起来。”  
纳西莎站了起来，愤愤地瞪了卢修斯一眼，我明明真的是被绊倒的！她试图用眼神告诉卢修斯。  
“如果纳西莎小姐还有一点歉疚之心的话，劳驾，扶我这个受害人一把？”卢修斯抬起手臂，等着纳西莎扶他起来。  
纳西莎悄悄起了小心思，是你先不相信我的，卢修斯。她假意扶起了卢修斯，在他快站稳的时候又推了他一把，将他重新推回盆子里。  
“哈哈哈哈，卢修斯，你也太不小心了吧？怎么，你就这么喜欢这些蛇宝宝吗？”纳西莎看着满身爬满蛇的卢修斯感受到了一丝报复的快感。她扶着墙，笑得有些累。  
但很快，她就笑不出来了。卢修斯冷静地站了起来，用手杖挑开趴在身上的蛇，大部分落回了盆子里，但也有少数几条缓缓爬向纳西莎。  
卢修斯挑干净身上的蛇，走向纳西莎。  
“知道错了吗？”他缓缓靠近纳西莎。比纳西莎大一岁的卢修斯在身高上占据了一些优势，他将纳西莎笼罩在他的阴影之下。  
纳西莎看着自己左手边有一条蛇靠近了自己，她向右挪了挪，想要趁势离开卢修斯的阴影——呜呜呜，现在的卢修斯好吓人！好凶！他是不是要打我了！！安多！！贝拉！！卢修斯要给我一个钻心剜骨了！！你们快来救我！！纳西莎一害怕，脑子里就不知道在想些什么。  
“知道错了吗？”卢修斯伸出左手抵在了纳西莎腰侧的墙上，组织了她的逃离。  
“我不该把你推回蛇盆子里。”纳西莎看见自己逃离途径被堵，只好老老实实认个怂。  
“然后呢？”  
“没了。”  
“......”  
“过来了，过来了，卢修斯，有蛇过来了！！”  
他一定是想报复我！！纳西莎欲哭无泪，她还不知道这些蛇有没有毒！！万一有毒，以她和卢修斯现在的状况她不确定卢修斯会救她。  
卢修斯还是一动不动，“然后呢？”  
“我我我，我不该故意把你推到盆子里还说不是故意的！”纳西莎真的想哭，她明明只是过来打个招呼，买个宠物，不小心被绊倒，怎么卢修斯就是不理解呢！  
在那条蛇即将爬上纳西莎脚踝的时候，卢修斯拿着手杖的右手向下一戳，戳住了小蛇的七寸（就是这么巧！）。他松开左手，看着纳西莎好一会，“下次小心点，纳西莎。”  
纳西莎看自己被解除了禁锢，一溜小跑地向店门口冲去。  
“这两条白色的蛇，我要了。”卢修斯掏出一袋金加隆，“多少钱？”

西格纳斯夫妇带着贝拉和安多刚从丽痕书店出来，手里拿着一叠叠的书和各种各样学习用具——两姐妹买了好几支漂亮的羽毛笔和数不清的羊皮纸。他们看着纳西莎直接略过他们，跑向了弗洛林冷饮铺。  
“我一直认为，布莱克家族还是挺醒目的？”贝拉看了看自己一家四身华丽的拖地长袍，上面用着金线勾勒出布莱克家族的族徽和繁复的花纹，又看了看附近其他巫师朴素的黑袍子，觉得站在丽痕书店门前的四位布莱克就像夜空中的星星一样闪着“快来看我”的光芒。

“一盒冰淇淋，大份的，加巧克力酱和草莓果粒，冰淇凌要香草的。”纳西莎掏出一把零钱，熟练地点单。这是她和西里斯最喜欢的店铺了，每次成功地从家里逃出来，他们一定会在这里点一份大份的冰淇凌庆祝一下。  
她捧着冰淇凌往回走的时候，看见了走在前面的卢修斯。她想起卢修斯之前和她说过他自从八岁后就没有吃过冰淇凌，大约是什么奇奇怪怪的马尔福家规吧。纳西莎低头看看自己的大份冰淇凌，足够两个人吃的。童年怎么可以没有冰淇凌呢！卢修斯真是太可怜了。从小就有这么多条条框框，有这么多规则守则要遵守，一点都没有一个男孩子该有的活泼！男孩子嘛，像西里斯一样是最好的啦！  
她匆匆走上前，再一次忽略了仍然站在丽痕书店门前等着她的爸爸妈妈和两个姐姐。  
“卢修斯！卢修斯！我买了冰淇凌！你要一起吃吗！”纳西莎用右手举着她的大份冰淇凌，献宝似地朝着卢修斯跑去。  
我的左脸比较好看，下颚线很漂亮。这是卢修斯听到纳西莎叫他后的第一反应。  
卢修斯向左转身，侧着身子，希望纳西莎能看到他好看的左脸和漂亮的下颚线。  
“啪叽！”  
纳西莎右手举着的冰淇凌完美地戳上了卢修斯好看的下颚线。  
“我，真的，只是，想让你尝尝。”纳西莎咽了咽口水。  
今天不适合和卢修斯在一起。她想。  
卢修斯面无表情，从右手手腕上扯出来一条白色的条状物，放在了纳西莎的头顶。  
“我记得布莱克家族的小姐可以在九岁的时候得到一只宠物。”  
“......”  
“不用谢，这作为你送我冰淇凌的谢礼。对了，她叫卡西奥佩亚。是神奇动物园的老板取得。回见，纳西莎。”

贝拉把卡西奥佩亚从纳西莎头上挑下来，“西茜，这条蛇还蛮好看的，马尔福家的眼光还是可以的。”  
纳西莎脱下长袍斗篷将她的卡西奥佩亚裹得紧紧的，“这并没有安慰到我，贝拉。我不喜欢爬行动物！尤其是蛇！！他是故意的！！”

 

远处的卢修斯回头看了一眼纳西莎，对着怀里另外一条白蛇说：“克甫斯，纳西莎似乎不太喜欢你的卡西奥佩亚。真是可惜，她多漂亮啊，对吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

“明天我就要去霍格沃茨上学了，回来的时间很少，也许圣诞节才能回来，才能见到西茜。不过布莱克家族的两个女儿也是霍格沃茨的，明天一起上学，应该能见到西茜。”卢修斯在外人面前总是表现得很成熟得体，能让人忘却他只是一个十一岁的孩子。只有在日记中，他才能成为一个十一岁的孩子，一个会记录自己喜欢的女孩的点点滴滴的男孩子。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？卢修斯看着窗外的星星。他也不知道。  
其实他很早之前就见过西茜，在马尔福的后花园。大约是他五岁的时候，那时候西茜才四岁，娇娇弱弱的，喜欢穿雪白的连衣裙，头上总喜欢带着让安多和贝拉编的花环，像一个从天堂坠落到人间的小天使。尤其是她金色的卷发和小鹿一般湿漉漉的眼眸，卢修斯想起那天她摔倒在自己面前，头上的花环都歪到一旁了，眼睛里水汽迷蒙，委委屈屈地把手伸向卢修斯，“抱！”卢修斯没能拒绝，他艰难地抱起不比自己轻多少的纳西莎，将她放回秋千上。他很喜欢这个摔倒也没有哇哇大哭的小女孩。  
卢修斯和其他人不一样。他的母亲早早地去世了，父亲因为母亲的离去，身体明显差了不少，平时对卢修斯管教严格，从五岁起就把他当成大人来对待——老马尔福知道自己不会活得太久，他必须及早地让卢修斯成长起来支撑马尔福家族。 因此卢修斯很早熟，他的灵魂可以说是比实际年龄要成熟上三四岁。  
他很喜欢西茜，会撒娇会耍赖，会做一些恶作剧，拥有这个年龄该拥有的童真善良，顽皮活泼，仗着父母姐姐的宠爱有恃无恐，仗着自己可爱的外表恃宠而骄。但这一切，都又刚刚好在分寸之中。她是独一无二的。不是吗？她是布莱克家唯一一个金发，是这一代里唯一没有用星座命名的孩子。她也是唯一一个可以让自己歇下伪装在她面前做一个十一岁男孩的人。  
我怎么样才能拥有你，西茜？

 

第二天早上，卢修斯早早地起床，他打开衣柜，挑挑拣拣，一直不满意自己的造型。今天能见到西茜，我得留一个好印象，这小崽子忘性大，万一过几天见到其他小男孩就把我忘记了可怎么办，我得把我最好看的一面展示出来。  
卢修斯挑来挑去，最后选定了一身白金搭配的西装三件套，他穿戴整齐，仔仔细细地梳了梳头发，确定就算是再大的风也不会吹乱自己的发型导致减了西茜对于自己的印象分后才出门前往车站。

 

“贝拉贝拉，安多安多！前面就是车站啦，我们要从九号和十号站台之间的墙穿过去！你们快点呀！我和西里斯先进去啦！”纳西莎签着西里斯的手，她当然知道安多和贝拉知道怎么进入车站，她只是太开心了。可以不用在家里呆着，可以出来和西里斯一起玩耍，一起惹是生非——只要跟西里斯在一起，所有的锅都是西里斯背的，他说这是绅士精神——还不会挨骂，她就很开心。平时在家里闯了什么祸，父母一准知道是谁干的。  
纳西莎和西里斯进入了车站，拐了个弯就看见了红色的特快专列正呜呜呜地喷着蒸汽。站台上站着很多学生——好奇兴奋地看着专列的是新生，和朋友们愉快交谈交换礼物的是老生们。  
她在一群新生当中看见了卢修斯，卢修斯正在和一些同为纯血家族的新生们交谈，结交朋友。他今天穿了一身白金搭配的三件套，在一堆穿着休闲运动服或是黑麻麻的巫师长袍的少女少年中格外显眼。他金色的头发梳得一丝不苟，乖乖地贴在脑袋上，右手拿着他的蛇头手杖，左脚边放着一只小型的手提箱。  
他很显眼，纳西莎看着挂着马尔福式假笑的卢修斯——这是真的。旁边所有的女生——所有指的是新生们和老学姐们——都在看着卢修斯，有的大胆直接，有的倒是含蓄了一些，用眼角余光悄悄打量，然后和朋友们讨论这位是哪一家的少爷。  
“马尔福。卢修斯·马尔福。”有知情者开始介绍卢修斯，“你看他金色的头发和苍白的皮肤和他的容貌，和他的礼仪风度，一看就是一个马尔福。”  
卢修斯与新同学们认识得差不多了，他隐晦地四处看了看，寻找纳西莎的身影。今天可能是今年最后一次见她了，我想和她说说话。  
找到了！她长高了不少，更漂亮了，今天她穿的连衣裙也很漂亮，有很多人在看她。卢修斯看了看周围偷偷打量纳西莎的男巫们，皱了皱眉，他们都不适合纳西莎。那边那个傻大个一看就傻乎乎的，纳西西茜跟他在一起该多无趣；他旁边那个也不怎么样，一头卷毛，一看就不是什么好人，他不会对西茜好的；再看那个，那是弗林特家的吧，没我好看，礼仪也差，西茜不会看上他的。卢修斯看来看去，想来想去，所有纯血家族的适龄男巫里只有他自己最适合西茜了。  
卢修斯挺胸抬头，整了整衣服。该去向布莱克先生和夫人打个招呼。  
“哦，卢修斯，你今天的装扮很好看。是不是，西茜？”西格纳斯看着走过来想要和自己打招呼的卢修斯，注意到了他格外用心的装扮。  
“谢谢您，布莱克先生。我今年终于可以去霍格沃茨上学了，但我还有很多不懂的地方，我想请教一下贝拉小姐和安多小姐，我听闻贝拉小姐是今年斯莱特林的级长？”卢修斯谢过西格纳斯的夸赞，开始找机会接触西茜的两个姐姐——这两个护妹狂魔，要是不能搞定她们，我和西茜想要在一起会有些麻烦。  
“哦，自然可以的，卢修斯。我和贝拉刚好缺一个跑腿的小弟呢！”安多倒是因为自己多有了一个可以使唤的小弟而感到开心。贝拉狐疑地瞅着卢修斯——若说要帮助，他找罗道夫斯倒是更为合适，一来都是男生，可聊的话题也多，二来，莱斯特兰奇家族和马尔福家族关系不错，罗道夫斯会很愿意带着卢修斯一起的。  
马尔福家的小崽子今天很不对劲，贝拉上下打量着卢修斯，虽说他一直都打扮得光鲜亮丽，但是今天不过是开学，而且待会就要换上黑麻麻的校服了，他穿这一套耀眼的白金三件套是想干什么？他知不知道自己有多显眼，有多吸引那些只看外表的女生的目光？上个学也要这么高调？  
但是她不能拒绝卢修斯这个平常的请求，“哦，当然可以！卢修斯，你有什么不清楚的都可以来问我，有什么麻烦也能来找我——不过我想凭借你马尔福少爷的身份，应该不会有什么人来找你麻烦的吧！”  
卢修斯礼貌地冲着贝拉笑了笑，像是刚刚发现西茜一样地跟她打了个招呼：“早上好！纳西莎，你今天很漂亮！”脸上是标准的马尔福假笑。  
“我站在这儿好久啦！卢修斯你是刚刚才发现我吗？我明明长高了不少啦！”纳西莎笑了笑，她才不管卢修斯说的是不是奉承话呢，夸自己漂亮就足够啦！  
“卢修斯你今天也很帅气！我刚刚都看到啦！好多女巫都在偷偷地看你，有好几个都脸红了，看来未来卢修斯你可是魅力无限啊！”纳西莎冲着卢修斯眨了眨眼，她的确要承认今天的卢修斯要比平时更加好看，也难怪有那么多人一直在看他了。  
“卢修斯！”纳西莎拉着卢修斯跑到一旁，找了一个人少一些的地方，她扯了扯卢修斯的袖子，示意他低头。  
“你能给我写信吗？贝拉和安多一直不肯告诉我霍格沃茨的分院仪式是什么，她们也不肯告诉我关于斯莱特林的事情，我什么都不知道！明年开学我肯定要闹笑话的！你就得帮帮我啊，卢修斯！”她好看的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，这个年纪的小女孩最怕别人看穿自己对于常见的事物一无所知。  
“嗯，没问题，那我一个星期给你写一封信？”卢修斯试探地问了问。通信，是一个联络感情的好方式。  
“不用啦，一个月一封就好了，贝拉她们都是一个月一封信哒！她们说这是霍格沃茨的规定，要培养学生的独立自主！”纳西莎摆摆手，她可不想让卢修斯违反校规，要是他被遣送回家，自己就没了消息来源了。  
“纳西莎，我没有听说过有这种规定。我父亲也没有告诉我学校有这种规定，他倒是希望我常常写信给他。一周一次最好。”卢修斯看着天真的纳西莎，真是，也只有这个时候她才会被安多和贝拉骗了吧。  
“诶，没有吗？那，那你可以多写一点吗？我想知道多一点！”纳西莎红了红脸，她有点无法接受自己被两个姐姐骗了的事实。  
“乐意之至，纳西莎小姐。”遵命，我的西茜。“不过，我有个条件。喏，你看到了，有很多女孩都在看我，我不喜欢，你能帮帮我吗？”  
纳西莎看了看周围女孩对卢修斯虎视眈眈的目光，“我要怎么帮你？”  
卢修斯弯腰在纳西莎耳边说了自己的方法。  
“那，那好吧。”

 

“贝拉，安多，你们要多多写信呀！我一个人在家很无聊哒！”纳西莎冲着准备上车的两位姐姐，热情地挥了挥手。  
“放心，西茜！我们一定会尽力让猫头鹰轰炸布莱克庄园的！”谎言被揭穿了之后，安多和贝拉脸红，十分痛快地答应了小妹妹的要求。

纳西莎看着正准备上车的卢修斯，犹豫着他们的合作。  
算了，这是说好的，布莱克家的人要讲信用！  
纳西莎向卢修斯跑去：“卢修斯！”  
“嗯！纳西莎，还有什么事吗？”卢修斯微微弯腰，平视纳西莎。  
啵叽。  
纳西莎在卢修斯的脸上亲了一口——这也许是一种不太常见的告别礼节，虽然不太常见，但也存在就是了，旁边围观的人群想着——“我明年就能来霍格沃茨找你啦！你要等我哦！不要和...和其他姐姐们离得太近！”  
卢修斯对于纳西莎的合作非常满意，他温和地笑了笑，就像他五岁时回答纳西莎的那个问题一样——  
你很好看，真的，你是我见到过的男孩子里最好看的一个。  
谢谢你。  
嗯，我，我长大之后可以嫁给你吗？我喜欢好看的男孩子，这样我们就会有一个最好看的宝宝！  
.....  
你不愿意吗？卢修斯？  
不，我的荣幸。

 

“我的荣幸，纳西莎，我答应你。”阳光下，十一岁卢修斯笑得温和，眼睛里都是星光。  
就像六年前那个午后，他微笑着回答纳西莎。

 

围观人群  
“那是马尔福的小女朋友？不是吧，这么小就.....”  
“嘿，纯血家族的恋爱我们懂什么！”

“贝拉，西茜这是....想要坏了卢修斯的桃花？这个玩笑可有点大啊，这还把自己给搭进去了.....”  
“这应该是他们的合作什么的吧，他们刚刚不是说了很久悄悄话吗？我估计卢修斯也不喜欢女生们这样看着他吧.....”贝拉说话声音越来越小，她有些不确定，既然不喜欢别人看着自己，那为什么穿的这么高调？？

 

姗姗来迟的老马尔福刚巧看见了这一幕。  
“咳，西格纳斯，看来德拉科很有希望啊！”他笑了拍了拍西格纳斯的肩膀。  
“可不是吗，阿布拉克萨斯，你瞧，他们多般配啊。”两位老父亲已经畅想着德拉科承欢膝下的美好场景了。

今天的纳西莎没有皮，倒是被卢修斯结结实实地坑了一把。  
卢修斯：既然最终一定会在一起，早点亲晚点亲又有什么区别呢？


	5. Chapter 5

“喏，你要的东西。你这是想给哪一家的小姑娘？哦～，是贝拉的小妹妹吧？嗯？”罗道夫斯递给卢修斯一个棕色牛皮纸袋。这是马尔福少爷第一次向他提出什么要求，好在也不是什么难事，从霍格莫德带点东西而已。他只是很奇怪为什么这个小少爷想送这个，这看起来...实话，很不符合马尔福的审美和品位。

“她想要，特地写信跟我说的。贝拉和安多都不肯给她带，说她还太小，不能喝黄油啤酒。”卢修斯来了一个学期，在这期间，他刻意地与纳西莎两位姐姐交好——现在只有贝拉还在对他的动机表示怀疑，安多已经和卢修斯成为不错的朋友了——他从两位布莱克小姐处得知了许多西茜的事情。比如，她很想喝黄油啤酒，她怕黑，她怕高所以不敢骑扫帚飞到很高的地方，只能离地五六米高这样。她怕蛇，但是却对卢修斯送她的那条卡西奥佩亚特别好。

“不错不错，贝拉的小妹妹我见过的，可爱，漂亮，以后一定比贝拉要好看一些。不过嘛，就是性子太温柔了，我可不喜欢端庄的大小姐，还是喜欢贝拉这样豪迈一点的女巫。”罗道夫斯拍了拍卢修斯的肩膀，想起了见到的纳西莎，温温柔柔，乖巧可爱，标准的大小姐，是长辈们会喜欢的儿媳。倒是适合卢修斯这样的绅士。

卢修斯心里暗笑，真正的西茜可和你说的这些形容词半点边都挨不上。明明要惹是生非却又怂得要死，对方一生气就开始主动认错，声音就开始带哭腔，就..让人忍不住想要欺负她。

“谢谢你，罗道夫斯。圣诞快乐，欢迎你来马尔福庄园过圣诞节。”卢修斯递出一封邀请函。

“唔，谢谢你，不过我还是想去布莱克找贝拉..

“布莱克一家已经回信了，说他们一家五口会准时参加的。”卢修斯勾出一个标准的微笑。

“万分感谢！卢修斯！不然我就要去布莱克庄园白跑一趟了！以后有什么事找我准没错！”卢修斯就是善解人意啊，罗道夫斯想着。

 

“所以，你还得帮帮我呀，纳西莎。”卢修斯拉着纳西莎在宴会厅一角商量着今晚的大计。“你看，我父亲邀请了很多我的同学过来，你知道吗？自从我们...嗯...在车站那次合作后，就没有小姐再来找我了，她们都默认我们是在一起的。所以，纳西莎你就帮帮我吧。”好不容易见到西茜一面，他当然要把西茜紧紧拴在自己身边啦！

“嗯，我会帮你的，卢修斯！不过，我以后要是遇见了喜欢的男孩子，你可要帮我解释呀！不然他误会了怎么办？”纳西莎倒是未雨绸缪，但是这有什么用呢？

“唔，其实，不解释也许好一些。这样你们吵架了我们还能合作一下，让他吃醋什么的。何况有我这样一个优秀的前男友，他不是更应该有危机感，对你更好吗？”卢修斯打死也不愿意解释，他要让纳西莎从卢修斯的小女朋友顺利晋升到马尔福夫人！

“你真聪明！卢修斯！我怎么就没有想到啊！这样他一定会对我很好的！不然我就会回来找你呀！”纳西莎眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛看见了自己未来的二十四孝男友。

“嗯，来吧，我们去跳支舞，然后我带你参观一下马尔福庄园。”卢修斯伸出手臂，让纳西莎挽住。未来的女主人当然要熟悉一下自己的领地。

 

跳完舞的卢修斯带着纳西莎来到马尔福家的书房。纳西莎是第一次见到宛若一个小图书馆的藏书室——虽说布莱克家也是历史悠久的纯血家族，但是他们家明显对于藏书没有太多兴趣。

纳西莎看着三面书墙，她一直很喜欢看书，布莱克家的书她已经看得差不多了，她正发愁之后该去哪里找些书，卢修斯就为她打开了一扇新大门。

她摸着书架上的书——它们古老，残破，散发着一股时间带来的霉味，但是纳西莎丝毫不介意，只有经得起历史和时间考验的才是真正的名著。

卢修斯看着纳西莎抽出了一本入门的魔咒书看得津津有味，他返回房间拿出了为纳西莎准备好的黄油啤酒。回到书房，纳西莎仍然沉浸在魔咒的世界里，她还没有魔杖，只能空手练习着魔咒动作，嘴里念念有词。

卢修斯放下黄油啤酒，悄无声息地走到纳西莎身后，在她耳边大喊了一声西茜。

纳西莎吓得跳了起来，在空中转了半圈，高跟鞋踩住了长裙，让她向后倒去。

卢修斯赶忙伸手揽住纳西莎，一把将她揽入怀中。西茜身上有一股好闻的水仙香味，很淡，很清香，像是春天的风，清新自然。

这是惯性！纳西莎提醒自己，卢修斯才不是趁机吃豆腐呢！但是我的耳朵好烫啊，不知道头发盖不盖得住。希望卢修斯别发现啊！

卢修斯松开手，“抱歉吓到你了，你脚没有事吧？我记得你穿高跟鞋容易崴脚。我们几年前跳舞的时候，你可是崴了好几次，躺了一个星期才好的。”卢修斯想起自己九岁的生日舞会，他为了报复纳西莎的恶作剧拉着她跳了一整个晚上的舞，他想起告别时纳西莎有苦说不出的小脸就发笑。

“还不是你！非得拉我跳舞！你明明知道我踩不惯高跟鞋，还跳了一个晚上！”纳西莎提起这件事就来气，卢修斯这个报复让她记忆深刻。

“那是谁先用蛋糕砸我脸的？我要是没记错，那位小姐有一头美丽的金色长发和深色眼眸还是个布莱克。你知道是谁吗？纳西莎？”卢修斯松开揽住纳西莎的手，背回身后，装作一副想不起来的样子。

“不知道诶，可能是安多或是贝拉吧！”纳西莎歪着头甩锅给两个姐姐。

卢修斯笑了笑，他已经不介意这件事了。他拉着纳西莎来到壁炉旁边，在地毯上坐了下来，递给纳西莎一瓶黄油啤酒。

“你心心念念的黄油啤酒。”

“哇！你真的带来了呀！我还以为你会和贝拉安多一样拒绝我呢！她们总说黄油啤酒酒精度数很高，小孩子不能喝！我求了她们好久的！真不知道她们怎么忍心拒绝我这样可爱美丽善良的小淑女！”纳西莎接过黄油啤酒，她只是抱着试试看的心理寄给了卢修斯一封信，没想到他真的为她带来了黄油啤酒。

“因为我拒绝不了像你这样可爱美丽善良的小淑女啊！其实，黄油啤酒度数不高的，几乎没有。但是你还小，一瓶就够了，别多喝了，万一真的醉了我要怎么跟你家人交代？”

“诶，知道啦知道啦！我觉得我酒量一定很好！你放心吧，就算真的出事了我也不会供出你的。”纳西莎很是豪迈地挥挥手，她才不是那种不讲义气的人呢！

纳西莎和卢修斯在火炉边一边喝酒，一边吃着小精灵送来的小饼干，慢慢开始敞开心扉。

“所以，你为什么想要捉弄我呢？纳西莎？”卢修斯问出了想了很久的问题。他一直不明白为什么西茜要捉弄他，她小时候明明很喜欢他，是那种说长大要嫁给他，不给嫁还要哭的那种喜欢。可是他们再次见面的时候，西茜好像不认识他，还让他被安多和贝拉一顿好揍。

纳西莎脸红了。

卢修斯内心激动了一下！莫非？？这就是那种喜欢你就要捉弄你的动心？？梅林啊，我和西茜真是天生一对啊！我们竟然这么小就两情相悦了！！她是不是要表白了？那我要不要跟她坦白我也喜欢她？？表白是男孩子的事！我应该勇敢一点！我们现在十一岁，唔，我们可以在十六岁订婚，毕业就结婚，我们一定要办一个轰动全巫师界的婚礼，之后去度蜜月，每个大洲都去逛逛，然后我们会迎来我们的孩子！儿子好还是女儿好呢？还是都生吧！男孩叫德拉科？天龙座，这名字不错，布莱克家是以姓氏命名的，这名字纳西莎应该会喜欢！那我们女儿就叫....

“我....我只是想看看你的真面目，他们都说你是一个绅士！你都不知道我爸爸有多喜欢提起你！说你是这一代里礼仪最好的男孩子，让我多像你学学，成为一个合格的淑女！但是但是你才八岁！你明明和我一样只是个小孩，我还挺不服气的，我想揭穿你的真面目！这样他们就不会逼我了......”纳西莎越讲越小声，讲到最后都不好意思了。脸上的红晕不知道是因为黄油啤酒还是壁炉太温暖还是害羞不好意思了。

哦。德拉科，现在是1965年的圣诞节，你的母亲还没有爱上我。你可能得晚几年出生了，希望你还能遇到合适的女孩子。卢修斯的幻想破碎。他是真的想见见他的德拉科了。

“呃，你只是因为这个？”卢修斯仍然抱有一丝期待。

“不是呀，还有呀！”纳西莎笑嘻嘻地看着卢修斯。

哦，梅林啊！德拉科！你可能可以按照计划出生了！

“你看起来很好欺负！欺负起来一定很好玩！”

德拉科，你要耐心一点。爸爸会努力的。

卢修斯沉浸在“我看起来很好欺负？”和“德拉科，爸爸对不起你”之中的悲伤和忧郁中，没有说话。

纳西莎出于尴尬，也没有说话。

两个人隔着几盘小饼干相顾无言。

“嗝。”纳西莎喝完了一瓶啤酒，打了个酒嗝。她手慢慢伸向放啤酒的桌子，眼睛盯着卢修斯——她没忘记卢修斯只准她喝一瓶。

看来他不打算阻止啦！纳西莎看着有些呆滞的卢修斯，又开了一瓶啤酒。

接下来的时间里，卢修斯一直很沉默，他小口小口地喝着酒，偶尔吃几块饼干。西茜不喜欢我，唉。

纳西莎倒是吃得开心，没有卢修斯的控制，她吨吨吨地喝掉了三瓶黄油啤酒。

 

等卢修斯反应过来的时候，纳西莎已经睡着了。脸颊红红的，他很确定，这是喝多了。

真的有人喝黄油啤酒能喝醉？

他抱起纳西莎，撒了一把飞路粉，去了布莱克庄园。

他抱着纳西莎回到她的卧室，放到西茜自己的床上，召来布莱克家的小精灵，让她为西茜更衣，再去告诉布莱克夫妇一声，西茜因为太累已经睡着了。

卢修斯看着因为醉酒而沉沉睡去的纳西莎，他亲了亲纳西莎的嘴角，停了一会，克制住自己现在就想要吻她嘴唇的冲动。

“晚安，西茜。”


	6. Chapter 6

“贝拉！安多！我们在这里哦！”纳西莎冲着从火车下来的姐姐们挥手打着招呼----她们已经有小半年没有见面了。

贝拉和安多跑向布莱克夫妇，拥抱了父母后，拉着纳西莎跟着爸爸妈妈向外走去，三姐妹在一起叽叽喳喳地说着话。

“我看完我们家书房所有的书啦！我暑假的时候可以看你们的课本吗？”纳西莎吃着妈妈给她们做的椰子千层，目光瞄向了姐姐们装书的箱子。

“哦，布莱克家的小天才！你应该从一年级的课本看起呀，就算我们西茜聪慧过人，但也不能一下子就尝试二年级的咒语，万一受伤了可怎么办？”安多半是戏谑半是认真地回复了纳西莎的要求。

“唔，其实我已经看过一年级的课本了，就是安多你的旧课本。我掌握得差不多了，”纳西莎仰头看着安多，“我还在你课本上发现了好多你的简笔画，说实话，安多，你真的没有成为画家的天分。”纳西莎咬下一大口千层蛋糕，目光灼灼地看着开始脸红的安多。 

“你，你怎么可以偷看我的课本！西茜，这是不对的！”安多恼怒纳西莎偷看了自己简笔画----她还在努力嘛，总有一天能画出好看的画的！

“咦，开学前我就问过你呀，你不是答应了吗？”

“有，有吗？我不记得了，你不会骗我吧？”

“我作证，西茜的确问过你，只不过你当时忙着看新生里有没有除了卢修斯之外好看的男孩子，随口答应了。”贝拉吃掉最后一口千层，鼓着脸颊含糊不清地说道。

安多愤愤地戳着自己的千层蛋糕：讨厌，小秘密被西茜发现了！最糟糕的是她还不能灭口！

“算啦算啦，看你这副样子，二年级的课本里肯定也全是简笔画吧？”纳西莎戳了戳安多的脸颊，算是安慰了姐姐，“我去找卢修斯好了，看看他什么时候收到二年级的书单。”

贝拉疑惑地看着纳西莎，“你什么时候和卢修斯关系这么好了？之前不是还嫌弃他装模作样的吗？”

“嗯？我们这一年一直都有在写信呀，不然你以为我是怎么提前掌握一年级魔咒的？当然是卢修斯教我的呀！”纳西莎说得理直气壮，一点也没觉得遇到问题去找卢修斯而不是两位姐姐有什么问题。

“那我们西茜是打算这个暑假都住在马尔福庄园，提前当起小马尔福夫人？”安多搂过纳西莎，告诉她霍格沃茨里都在传着她和卢修斯的八卦。

“那是合作呀，我跟卢修斯约好的，”纳西莎勾过安多的一缕头发在手指上绕起来，“我觉得这样挺好的，卢修斯不想要那么多的女生给他写情书，而我也不想要一进霍格沃茨就被学长们或是同届男生们的情书淹没，那样多打扰学习呀！”纳西莎对自己的外貌很自信，毕竟她是个从小就听着夸奖长大的小宝贝，爸爸妈妈两个姐姐和几乎见到她的所有长辈都会说她长得很漂亮，是一个小天使，“你们舍不得我早早就有男朋友的，对吗？不然你们也不会从小就凶那些男孩子，让他们离我远一点呀，而且你们之前不是说过，我要是敢在十五岁前找男朋友，就把他拉到布莱克祖先画像前就地正法的吗？”

有两个保护欲旺盛的姐姐真不知道是福还是祸呢。

 

“下午好，布莱克先生，布莱克夫人。”

在出站台的时候，布莱克一家遇见了马尔福父子，卢修斯跟在阿布拉克萨斯身后，向三姐妹问了好。

“啊，卢修斯，我正要找你呢！”纳西莎正在发愁怎么找卢修斯跟他商量暑假的事儿，卢修斯就出现了。

卢修斯看了一眼自己心心念念了半年的纳西莎，碍于长辈们都在，不好做出太亲密的举动，他忍住了捏捏纳西莎小脸蛋的冲动，镇定地开口，“有事吗，纳西莎？”

“你暑假有空吗？我想向你请教一些二年级的内容，毕竟一年级的魔咒你都教给我了。”

两位老父亲相互对视了一眼，挑了挑眉：这两小孩还真是省心呀，都不用我们帮忙关系就这么好了！

“如果你愿意的话，马尔福庄园的书房永远对你打开，纳西莎。”阿布拉克萨斯弯下腰摸了摸纳西莎的小脑袋，试图露出一个不那么假的微笑。“你甚至可以在马尔福庄园住上一阵子，因为卢修斯这个暑假会很忙，他答应我会看完我给他布置的书，那可要花上两个多月呢”

纳西莎用带着一丝可怜的眼神看了看卢修斯，卢修斯就不能好好享受一个暑假吗？真是可怜呀，纳西莎看着微微低着头的卢修斯，他从来不会对阿布拉克萨斯的安排提出任何的异议。

“不，不用了，马尔福先生，住上一阵子太麻烦您啦，”纳西莎对着老马尔福露出一个灿烂的微笑，“我只希望您不要为了我时不时出现在马尔福庄园书房而感到惊讶！”

“怎么会呢，孩子，希望你常来马尔福庄园。马尔福欢迎你。”

 

纳西莎走进马尔福庄园的书房----这不是她第一次来了，圣诞节她来过一次，暑假里陆陆续续来过好几次，已经是熟门熟路了。

纳西莎捧着书走进书房的时候，卢修斯已经等她很久了。这是卢修斯十二年中最快乐的一个暑假，他几乎天天都能见到纳西莎-----而且是在书桌对面-----纳西莎会捧着卢修斯已经看完了的二年级课本仔仔细细地预习，遇到有什么看不懂的地方就和卢修斯一起讨论-----这个时候他的西茜离他很近，水仙花香直奔他的鼻腔，轻柔的声音在他耳边回响。Summer forever! 这是十二岁的卢修斯诚挚的愿望。

纳西莎捧着课本，偷偷地看向对面扶手椅里的卢修斯：他怎么越来越好看了？金色的长发扎成低马尾，轻轻垂在脑后。灰蓝色的眼睛注视着眼前的大砖头书，皱着眉头，小声念着一些艰难生涩的语句。纳西莎发现自己最近的学习效率越来越低了，她常常看着卢修斯出神-----是真的出神，看上十几分钟也就得出一个卢修斯真好看的结论-----一天看不了多少页课本，大部分时间都在偷看卢修斯或者是借着讨论的名义近距离观察卢修斯。

卢修斯很早就注意到了纳西莎的注视，他通常会把书举得高一些----大概到鼻尖的位置，举得太低脖子不是很舒服-----自从发现纳西莎偷看他之后，卢修斯看书的时候书本放得是越来越低了，现在都能完整地露出整张脸，方便纳西莎的偷看。

纳西莎发现了卢修斯的书本越来越低了-----她完全没有想到这是她的缘故，她一直认为是卢修斯终于发现书举得太高手会酸-----这方便了她的偷看，以往的卢修斯总被自己遮住了一半的脸，纳西莎仰着脖子也看不到他的下巴。而现在纳西莎轻轻松松一抬眼就能看到卢修斯的整张脸-----她最近的学习效率因此下降得更快了。效率低的学习不如不学习！纳西莎心里发出呐喊，她索性放下书，一心一意盯着卢修斯看，思考着要不要给卢修斯画张素描-----她的绘画天赋比安多强多了！

“怎么了，纳西莎？有问题吗？哪里看不懂？”卢修斯注意到纳西莎放下了书，西茜又遇到什么问题了吗？她一年级的课程掌握得很好，这本书对她来说难度应该不大。

“卢修斯，”纳西莎双手撑着下巴，眼睛直勾勾看着卢修斯，“你可真好看，好看得我都看不进书了。”

纳西莎放下一只手，拿起一块开心果蛋糕，一边看着卢修斯一边尽可能淑女地咬了一口，“你说，你这么好看，你以后的夫人得多漂亮呀。”

卢修斯盯着纳西莎，巴掌大的脸，乌黑的眼睛又大又亮，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇嫣红小巧，现在这样可爱的长相长大后一定会更美艳。“我的夫人，只会比我更好看。”卢修斯看着纳西莎，试图想让她明白他的想法，“而且，我确信长大后的纳西莎会是上流社会里最美丽的女巫。”卢修斯确信将来成为马尔福夫人的纳西莎会是上流社会里最美艳的女巫。

“我当然会是最漂亮的女巫呀！不过说真的，你们马尔福家对未来伴侣的要求可真高，比你好看的女巫可没几个啦。”纳西莎只想到了马尔福家对于伴侣相貌相当挑剔，卢修斯未来的夫人一定是顶尖的美人，却没想到自己的条件是完全可以成为一位优秀的马尔福家主夫人的，也就没有听出卢修斯话里的期盼。

“看书！别看我！”卢修斯见纳西莎没有领会他的半分意思，有些恼怒地举高了书本挡住了全脸。

“诶，你怎么又把书举得这么高？你的手不会累吗？哎呀，你放低一点嘛，让我看看我们马尔福小少爷精美绝伦的脸蛋？”纳西莎一边伸出手想要把卢修斯的书放低一些一边用着不符合淑女的调侃语气和卢修斯说话。跟卢修斯熟悉之后，纳西莎也就没太多淑女言行上的讲究-----都是朋友嘛，随意一些啦！

卢修斯向后仰了身子，躲开了纳西莎的手。他把书放得低了一些，露出他的眼睛，“我的容貌是给我夫人的福利，纳西莎你以后还是少偷看我吧。”

“小气！卢修斯你一点都不大方！哼，我回家了！”纳西莎站起身，佯装生气地朝外走去。

“明天别忘记带龙皮手套，我们要试一试熬魔药。”卢修斯重新举高课本，挡住了全脸。

时间也差不多了，西茜也确实该回家吃饭了。

“你就不挽留一下我吗？我们之间的友情难道不足以让你留我下来用晚饭吗？”

“还不足，纳西莎。”卢修斯憋笑的声音从书本后传来，“晚安。明天别忘了龙皮手套。”

“卢修斯你这样是追不到女孩子的！”纳西莎的声音回荡在马尔福庄园空阔的走廊上。

追不到？不可能的。卢修斯在窗边看着走出马尔福庄园大门的纳西莎，你已经对我感兴趣了呀，西茜。


	7. Chapter 7

     
   纳西莎走出壁炉的时候，卢修斯刚刚坐下开始吃早餐。  
   
   抖了抖身上的煤灰，纳西莎抱着自己的小箱子拉开椅子，在卢修斯身旁坐了下来。  
   
   “你今天怎么起的这么晚？马尔福先生不在吗？”  
   
   “嗯，父亲出门巡视产业，这几天都不在，所以，我这几天可以睡个懒觉。”咽下嘴里的熏肉，卢修斯端起杯子喝了一口果汁。“来一块馅饼吗？我记得你喜欢吃这个。”卢修斯叉了一块馅饼，送到纳西莎嘴边。  
   
   “不了，我吃过早饭了。”纳西莎摇摇头拒绝了卢修斯的好意----女孩子嘛，哪能吃太多让人看笑话，尽管对方是自己关系甚好的朋友。  
   
   “枫糖浆的，这是最后一块了。”  
   
   纳西莎犹豫半天，还是张嘴咬了一小口。卢修斯看着忍不住枫糖浆馅饼诱惑的纳西莎笑了起来，换得了纳西莎的一个白眼。“再来一口？”卢修斯吃定了纳西莎一定不会拒绝美食，继续喂食他的西茜。  
   
   纳西莎白了卢修斯一眼，接过他手里的叉子自己吃了起来，“你快点吃，今天我们不是要练习熬魔药吗？”  
   
   卢修斯悻悻地收回手，因为没有喂到他的西茜而有些不开心，戳了戳盘子里的煎蛋，“不着急，练习熬魔药能用多少时间？”  
   
   纳西莎细嚼慢咽地吃完手里的馅饼，托着腮看着身旁还没吃完早餐的卢修斯。卢修斯切下一块黄油，用刀仔细地涂在吐司上，再切成小块，用叉子一块一块地送进嘴里，动作优美流畅。终于等卢修斯吃完吐司，喝完果汁，吃光水果，纳西莎兴奋地站起身，双手撑着桌子，“走吧，走吧，卢修斯，我们去魔药室！”  
   
   卢修斯起身，拎起纳西莎装着材料工具的小箱子，带着纳西莎走向魔药室。  
   
   
   
   要知道，卢修斯比纳西莎大一岁，身高上也比纳西莎高一些些，而卢修斯的身材比例也不差，走路向来遵循马尔福家独特的踩点步伐，所以……  
   
   “你就不能走慢一点吗？卢修斯？”纳西莎小跑几步跟上走在前面的卢修斯。  
   
   “我这是正常速度，纳西莎，我觉得你应该反思一下是不是你的问题。”卢修斯停下脚步，转身看着小跑向自己的纳西莎。  
   
   “你这是在说我腿短吗？”  
   
   “如果你确定自己的腿长的话，那就是你走路频率太慢了，当然，”卢修斯笑了一下，“也可能是我腿太长了。但这可不是我的问题，纳西莎。”  
   
   卢修斯揉了揉快要暴走的纳西莎的小脑袋，牵起她的手腕，“走吧，我们争取在中午之前练习完，这样我们下午可以去对角巷逛逛。想吃冰淇淋吗？”  
   
   “……”  
   
   “大份的草莓冰淇淋加碎果仁和巧克力酱，我请客。”  
   
   “……”  
   
   “好吧，我走的太快了，不是你的问题，我道歉。不生气了？”  
   
   “哼，勉强接受。除了冰淇淋还要一盒滋滋蜂蜜糖！”  
   
   “给你，给你，都买给你。”  
   
   
   
   
   卢修斯牵着纳西莎来到马尔福庄园作为魔药室的地窖，拿了一些材料摆在一口坩埚前。  
   
   “我们先从药材的处理开始，你先把这根曼德拉草切成小块，”卢修斯从药材里捡出一根曼德拉草，放到纳西莎面前。  
   
   纳西莎拿出工具，戴上手套，动手切起了曼德拉草。  
   
   “不是这样的，纳西莎，”卢修斯看着纳西莎刀下大小不一的草药块，“要整齐，大小基本一致，这样，来，你看我。”卢修斯接过纳西莎手中的刀和剩下的曼德拉草，切得整整齐齐，大小一致。  
   
   “左手按住草药，小心不要切到自己，”卢修斯握住纳西莎的左手按在曼德拉草上，右手握着纳西莎的手，把住刀，带着纳西莎一起练习。  
   
   纳西莎靠着卢修斯，听着卢修斯在自己耳边说着注意事项和要点，看着卢修斯带着自己一起练习如何切草药，不知道为什么自己的脸开始变红了：卢修斯，还是很温柔的啊。纳西莎侧过头看了一眼卢修斯，卢修斯长长的睫毛垂着，忽闪忽闪的，像是一把小扇子，在眼睛下落下一片阴影；他的眉头因为握着纳西莎的手操作有些不便而微微皱起，他的嘴唇抿起，眼睛直直地注视着手里的草药块。  
   
   “会了吗？”  
   
   “不会。”  
   
   “所以你那么长时间是在干什么，纳西莎？”  
   
   “在看你啊，卢修斯。”  
   
   
   
   
   实践证明，熬魔药真的是有步骤的。纳西莎看着趴在床上后背和右手都已经被喷溅出的魔药灼伤的卢修斯，一脸内疚地缩在贝拉身后。  
   
   今天上午，在纳西莎终于学会如何正确将药材切成整齐划一的小块后，她终于按捺不住自己的热情，催着卢修斯开始熬魔药。在这种热情急切的心情下，犯些小错误也是在所难免的：比如，把药材的顺序搞错了。  
   
   “纳西莎！”在坩埚要爆炸的前一秒，卢修斯拉过纳西莎，用自己的后背迎接了爆炸的坩埚和四溅的药液。  
   
   纳西莎第一次见到坩埚爆炸这样的场面，不知道该做些什么，终于在卢修斯的提醒下反应过来，冲进地窖的壁炉奔回布莱克家，叫来了两位姐姐帮忙治疗。  
   
   贝拉在卢修斯的背上撒下白鲜，指挥着安多用绷带把卢修斯缠成一个木乃伊。贝拉伸手拍了拍身后被坩埚爆炸吓到的小妹妹，“没事的，西茜，你只是把魔药顺序搞错了，你只要认认真真做，是一定不会炸坩埚的！”为了不让自己小妹妹对于魔药产生恐惧，贝拉温柔地安慰着纳西莎。  
   
   “不过，西茜，”成功把卢修斯缠成一个不能行动的白色物体之后，安多走到纳西莎的身边，“要是上课的时候觉得不对劲，就赶快跑，你也不想被坩埚爆炸搞成那样吧。”安多指了指身后无法动弹的面无表情的卢修斯。“你看卢修斯，多丑。”  
   
   贝拉严肃地点了点头，“没错，西茜，你要是觉得坩埚里的药液不稳定了，就赶紧远离坩埚，我可舍不得我的小妹妹被绷带缠成卢修斯现在这样样子，一点都不好看。”  
   
   纳西莎乖巧地点了点头，朝着床上趴着的卢修斯投去一个满怀歉疚的眼神。  
   
   
   
   为了表达并体现纳西莎的歉意和布莱克家族优良的教育下形成的负责任的品格，纳西莎被留在了马尔福庄园照顾“身患重伤”的卢修斯。  
   
   其实卢修斯受的伤不算重，两三天就好得差不多了，不过为了多享受几天纳西莎的照顾，卢修斯装起了虚弱，命令小精灵在自己身上施加几个混淆咒，让自己看起来还是一副身患重伤的样子。  
   
   纳西莎的照顾一直持续到一个星期后老马尔福的归来。他感谢了纳西莎这一个星期的照顾，并表示之后自己会照顾卢修斯，让纳西莎在剩余的暑假时光好好在家里休息。  
   
阿布拉克萨斯走到卢修斯的床前，用魔杖掀开卢修斯的被子，解开他身上的绷带。“纳西莎已经走了，快点起来，卢修斯。我要检查我给你布置的作业。”  
   
   卢修斯翻身下床，穿好衬衫，扣上扣子，“是的，父亲。”  
   
   
   
   
   再一次见到纳西莎，是在霍格沃茨特快列车上。卢修斯看着走进自己包间的纳西莎，疑惑地问她怎么没有和自己的两个姐姐坐在一起。  
   
   “哦，你说贝拉啊，她和莱斯特兰奇待在一起，安多去找她的朋友们了，我一个人在包间里坐着无聊，就出来晃晃咯。”纳西莎坐在座椅上，从口袋里掏出刚刚买的滋滋蜂蜜糖。“说起来，卢修斯，你还记得你欠我的冰淇淋和滋滋蜂蜜糖吗？”  
   
   “记得，蜂蜜糖我让罗道夫斯带给你，冰淇淋的话，圣诞节？”  
   
   “圣诞节请我吃冰淇淋？你是不是打算送我一个冰淇淋作为圣诞礼物？”纳西莎嚼着糖果，有些含糊不清地问着卢修斯。  
   
   “实际上，我并不介意，纳西莎。”  
   
   “实际上，我介意，卢修斯。”纳西莎前倾身子，双肘撑在桌子上看着卢修斯，“我准备偷偷溜出去，在霍格莫德周的时候，怎么样，你要一起吗？”  
   
   “呃，刚进学校就想着怎么违反校规？”卢修斯挑了挑眉：他知道纳西莎肯定会违反好几条校规，但是没有想到她还没进入城堡呢，就想着怎么逃出学校去霍格莫德了。“你有计划了？”  
   
   “有一个，不过需要安多或者贝拉的配合。”  
   
   “那应该是行不通的，纳西莎，放弃吧。”  
   “嘿！你还没有听我的计划呢！卢修斯！”纳西莎用魔杖敲了敲桌子表示不满。“我都想好啦！找个机会熬一锅复方汤剂，变成安多或者是贝拉的样子出去----如果我们一起的话，你可以变成莱斯特兰奇，我变成贝拉----我们可以一起出去，去霍格莫德玩上一天！”  
   
   “那这一天里，真正的贝拉和罗道夫斯要怎么办呢？”  
   
   “呃，我还没想好。要不让他们两个睡上一天？”纳西莎戳了戳用糖果纸叠成的小人，不确定地提出方案。  
   
   “西茜！你在这儿啊，”推拉门被安多一把拉开，“嗨，卢修斯，你好啊，伤怎么样了？”  
   
   “恢复了，谢谢关心，安多米达。”卢修斯对着安多微笑示意。  
   
   “你怎么来了呀，你的朋友们呢？”纳西莎冲着包厢外探头，她想看看安多的朋友们都怎么样有趣的人。  
   
   “哦，因为快到站了，我就先回包厢换衣服。”安多卷起碍事的校服袖子，从桌上拿了一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖吃了起来。“对了！我过来就是跟你说这件事的！西茜，快走，你赶紧回去换衣服！”安多把糖塞进嘴里才想起来贝拉让她找纳西莎的原因，安多拽起纳西莎就向着她们的包厢冲去----火车开始鸣笛啦，霍格沃茨就要到啦！  
   
   
   
   
   
   “哎哟，安多你慢点！”火车到站了，刚刚换完衣服的纳西莎被安多拽着在火车过道里飞奔着冲向门口。  
   
   安多三步并作两步地跳下了火车，纳西莎被她拽得一个猝不及防，踩了校服袍子好几脚，成功地绊倒了后面的好几个人。“对不起对不起！我不是故意的！”纳西莎转身倒着走，边走边向后面的小巫师们道歉。  
   
   “站稳了，纳西莎。”没有注意脚下的纳西莎再一次被自己的袍子牵绊，幸好，卢修斯及时拉住了她。  
   
   “哦，谢谢你，卢修斯，”纳西莎收回扶着卢修斯手臂的手，提了提自己的袍子，“我好像穿错衣服了，这件袍子应该是安多的，我穿着好长。”  
   
   卢修斯指了指袍子领口上绣着的纳西莎的名字，“没有穿错，这件就是你的。大概是小精  
灵不小心弄错尺寸了吧。”  
   
   纳西莎扯过袍子看了一眼，还真是自己的袍子。  
   
  卢修斯比了比自己的袍子，脱下来，递到纳西莎面前，“先穿我的？我的要小一点，稍微合身些。等晚上让霍格沃茨的小精灵给你改一下尺寸。”  
   
   “不，不用了，我先穿着这件吧。”纳西莎摇摇头拒绝了卢修斯的好意。向前走了几步准备上船，却又被自己的袍子绊了一跤。  
   
   卢修斯摇摇头，走上前抓住纳西莎，“穿我的。你也不想在礼堂所有人面前摔倒吧？”  
   
   纳西莎慢吞吞地脱下自己的外跑，换上卢修斯的袍子。“那你小心一点啊，别弄脏了我的新衣服。”  
   
   “知道了，放心吧。”卢修斯套上纳西莎的外袍，他闻到了一股淡淡的香水味，似乎是，水仙花香？  
   
   
   
   
   
   卢修斯走到斯莱特林的餐桌前坐了下来，一旁的罗道夫斯眼尖地瞄见了领口处银线绣着的名字，吹了声口哨，引起了贝拉的注意。  
   
   “卢修斯，你的衣服？”贝拉皱着眉指了指领口。周围的斯莱特林学生也好奇地看了过来。  
   
   “尺寸不对，”卢修斯轻声地在贝拉和罗道夫斯耳边解释，“尺寸太大了，她穿着一直摔跤，我就先和她换了一下。也许你晚上可以帮她改一下尺寸，贝拉。”  
   
   贝拉点了点头，表示自己知道了。周围的小蛇们没有听清三人嘀咕了什么，但是却看清了卢修斯领口上闪闪发亮的“纳西莎·布莱克”-----呀，布莱克家小女儿占有欲这么强？还在男朋友袍子领口上绣自己的名字表示所有权？一时间，斯莱特林餐桌上眼波飞来扫去，都在传递着一个信息----卢修斯·马尔福的小女友来了，那些对卢修斯感兴趣的人就不要再浪费心思啦！  
   
   
   
   
   纳西莎坐上凳子，看着麦格教授拿着分院帽就要往自己头上戴。  
   
   肯定是斯莱特林呀！我可是一个布莱克！纳西莎歪歪头，意料之中地被分进了斯莱特林。  
   
   纳西莎跑向姐姐们，在她们身旁坐了下来。  
   
   “纳西莎。”长桌对面的卢修斯冲着纳西莎举起了装满南瓜汁的高脚杯，“往后，请多照顾。”  
   
   “一定，卢修斯。”纳西莎回敬了卢修斯。  
   
   吃瓜群众：看哪看哪！卢修斯和纳西莎真甜！还请多照顾呢！他们以为他们在干嘛？婚礼誓言吗？这就是个分院仪式而已啊！  
   
   吃瓜群众：现在的学弟学妹呀，啧啧啧。虐狗哦！


	8. Chapter 8

我想正在看文的你不会否认纳西莎·布莱克的容貌在斯莱特林甚至是霍格沃茨也是能排得上名次的吧？除了她上头的两个姐姐，纳西莎可以说是斯莱特林里最可爱漂亮的小姑娘了，更别提她那一头柔软顺滑的金色长卷发，那简直就是小天使的标配嘛！自从昨天在分院仪式上亮相之后，纳西莎就得到了不少的关注，不仅有斯莱特林的，其他三院也有不少男巫在关注着纳西莎。

而此时我们的的纳西莎正拿着昨天卢修斯借给她的外套站在公共休息室的门旁等着卢修斯下来。

“纳西莎，”一阵有规律的皮鞋落在地板上的响声传来，卢修斯拿着已经改好的外袍走到纳西莎面前，“贝拉昨天和莱斯特兰奇夜游太晚，我等到十二点也没见他们回来就自作主张改了一下尺寸，希望不会太糟糕。”

纳西莎接过袍子，在卢修斯的帮助下套上了，尺寸没有相差太多，虽然不算很合身（因为卢修斯毕竟不知道纳西莎的尺寸）但也比昨天要好多了。

“哇！谢谢你，卢修斯！改得超好的，比昨天好多了，其那我现在不会再绊倒了。”纳西莎转了一圈满意地看着自己的袍子，然后把手中属于卢修斯的袍子还给他。

卢修斯帮纳西莎推开地窖的大门，两个人并排向着礼堂走去。一路上纳西莎很是兴奋地左顾右盼，看到墙上挂着的画像也忍不住上前打招呼道一声“早上好”。

“兴奋吗？第一天上学，会见到很多不认识的同学，会认识很多老师，会有和之前不一样的生活。”卢修斯把纳西莎被风吹乱的发丝理好，看了看踌躇满志抱着课本的纳西莎。

“嗯！虽然我在家里也常常穿安多和贝拉的校服，但是和现在都不一样！你看！这套衣服上绣着我的名字，大小也还合身！我现在是在霍格沃茨而不是布莱克庄园！”纳西莎转了一个圈，“卢修斯！这一切都好真实呀！我一直想要上学而不是呆在家里听爸爸妈妈抱怨我的言行举止有多不适合我的身份！现在一切都成真啦！”

卢修斯贴心地拉过纳西莎防止她撞到身后的石柱：“好了，我们去吃早餐吧，这可是你在霍格沃茨的第一顿早餐。”

“啊！对呀！还有早餐！安多常常和我炫耀霍格沃茨的早餐比布莱克庄园里的还要丰盛，还要好吃！小精灵们可以做好多好多他们根本吃不完的面包蛋糕！我倒要看看霍格沃茨的早餐究竟有多好吃！”

纳西莎拉起卢修斯的袖子跑向礼堂。

“慢一点，纳西莎，你别摔倒了。”

 

安多没有骗我。纳西莎坐在斯莱特林的长桌上吃着蛋奶蛋糕的时候觉得安多的话也不是没有价值，起码她推荐的这款蛋奶蛋糕就很好吃。

纳西莎左右摇晃着身子——每每吃到她喜欢的美食的时候她就忍不住做出这样的小动作——卢修斯在一旁端过一碟奶油酥让她尝尝。

“来一块吗？这个很甜很香，你也许会喜欢。”卢修斯端着餐盘，歪着头看着纳西莎，他金色的马尾垂在胸前，上面扎着一个绿色的发圈。

“好的，谢谢。”

一旁的弗林特见纳西莎吃了卢修斯给的奶油酥，他眼睛一转想到了和纳西莎说话的方法。

“纳西莎，你要尝尝这个马卡龙吗？很好吃的。”这个可怜的弗林特喜欢上了纳西莎，奈何纳西莎根本没有注意到他，他也只能学着卢修斯的方法希望能和纳西莎说句话。

卢修斯看了一眼弗林特没有说话，他默默地往纳西莎的盘子里多放了几块的奶油酥，然后坐回自己的安静地吃起早餐。

“不了，谢谢。”纳西莎拒绝了这个陌生同学的好意，她不喜欢这个男巫。

意识到了自己的唐突，弗林特放下盘子向纳西莎介绍了自己，过于激动的小男巫没有掩饰住自己对于纳西莎的喜欢。

“......我很喜欢你！从昨天分院的时候我就注意到你了！不不不，其实我去年就见过你了，我跟着哥哥来到站台就看见你了，我那时候就觉得怎么会有这么可爱的小姑娘，我好想和她一起玩，好想以后娶她为妻呀！”弗林特羞涩地挠了挠后脑勺，没有看见纳西莎眼里的一言难尽和卢修斯皱起的眉头。

纳西莎安静地吃完盘子里的奶油酥，她戳了戳卢修斯，示意他帮她拿一下远处的南瓜汁。

“......纳西莎，我是说真的，我挺喜欢你的，我们可以做朋友吗？”

“为什么不呢？你当然是我的朋友，所有斯莱特林的同学都是我的朋友，你也不会例外。”纳西莎把那碟马卡龙推得远了些，缠着卢修斯让他把最后一块奶油酥让给她。

“好好好，给你给你，怕了你了。”卢修斯叉起盘子里的奶油酥喂到纳西莎嘴边。

为了避免不必要的桃花，纳西莎张大嘴咬了下去，然后对卢修斯露出了比蜂蜜还甜的笑容。

咔擦咔擦，有小男巫们的心碎了呢。

 

弗林特可真是倔强！在纳西莎明里暗里拒绝他许多次后他还是表现出了想要和纳西莎做朋友的愿望。不是普通的朋友，而是像她和卢修斯那样可以一起在周末去图书馆学习看书，看魁地奇比赛的时候可以挨着坐在一起，吃饭的时候还可以趁两个姐姐和周围人不注意喂纳西莎一口的那种朋友。

纳西莎一直挂着假笑拒绝弗林特——和卢修斯相处的时间越多她的假笑就越有几分马尔福的味道——但是弗林特一直坚持不懈地表达他的诚意，这让纳西莎烦不胜烦，两个姐姐也有所耳闻，本想帮纳西莎教训教训弗林特，可是纳西莎不愿意一出事就找姐姐们帮忙，她也是个大孩子了，该自己解决问题了。

不过最后这件事还是由两个姐姐出面解决了。这就得说回到纳西莎他们最近的一节飞行课了。

纳西莎不幸地和弗林特是一个班级，他们所有的课都是一起上的，这就导致了在卢修斯不在的时候弗林特几乎就站在纳西莎身后寸步不离，想着法儿和纳西莎逗趣聊天。越是和弗林特相处，纳西莎就越是喜欢和卢修斯相处的时候那种轻松愉快的气氛，因此，卢修斯也算是因祸得福地多了很多和纳西莎相处的时间，一切都要感谢他的情敌弗林特。

这天，霍琦女士让学生们两两一组练习骑扫帚往返，弗林特当然是第一时间表示要和纳西莎一起，纳西莎的微笑僵在了脸上，她不懂是自己拒绝的次数不够多还是没有出动外援让弗林特意识到她有多不喜欢他这样和跟屁虫一样缠着自己，这个弗林特怎么就是不明白呢？

不要和说什么王境泽定律！我不可能真香！如果我最后真的要嫁给这样一个人，那我就.....纳西莎在夜晚常常想着这样的问题，如果她最后不得不嫁给一个自己不喜欢的人怎么办呢？

不会的，爸爸妈妈和姐姐们一定不会让自己去进行什么纯血联姻，她一定会嫁给爱情的！再说了，不是还有卢修斯......等等！为什么我会想到卢修斯？纳西莎被自己疯狂的想法吓到了，为什么我在考虑未来的时候会想到他呢？不过，纳西莎翻了个身，可是如果自己一直没有遇到喜欢的人不得不去联姻的话，嫁给卢修斯是一个不错的选择吧？他那么温柔，人又好相处，关键是长得不错自己不至于晚上看到他的脸会噩梦。挺好的。

嗯，真的挺好的。

 

好的，言归正传。纳西莎握住扫帚骑在上面，双脚一蹬，离地升空。弗林特虽然不像卢修斯那样有很好的飞行天赋，但也算是不错了，起码他不会从扫帚上摔下来。他紧紧跟在纳西莎的身后，风中能传来纳西莎身上淡淡的清香，说不清是衣服上的味道还是属于纳西莎独有的香味。当然，如果卢修斯在这里，他会很肯定地告诉弗林特，答案是纳西莎的洗发香波，玫瑰加苹果和迷迭香，是清新的夏日花果香调，是纳西莎最新换的洗发香波，因为不久之前她用的还是薄荷加柠檬。没错，卢修斯就是这么了解纳西莎的一切。

他们的飞行练习是一段往返的飞行距离，从城堡出发向远处飞，等飞过了一根长得奇形怪状像是拄着拐杖的老人的树后就可以返回了。

弗林特在返回转弯的时候没有控制好方向扫帚向纳西莎这边冲了过来，纳西莎拔高扫帚飞到了更高的空中才避免了被弗林特从离地面五米高的空中撞下去的结局。弗林特红着脸慢慢靠近降低高度的纳西莎，他含糊的道歉声被吹散在风里。

没有得到纳西莎的回应让弗林特感到十分不安，他再一次靠近了纳西莎，两个人的扫帚之间只有不到三十公分的距离了。

“对不起，纳西莎！”

纳西莎点了点头表示自己听见了。“没事。”

弗林特靠近了纳西莎，两个人之间的距离很近，他的膝盖都快能撞上纳西莎了。不喜欢被讨厌的人这样靠近，纳西莎调整了扫帚的方向远离了弗林特。

如果我知道后面会发生什么，我当时一定会忍住全身的鸡皮疙瘩！离弗林特进一点就进一点！大不了下来之后让姐姐们去警告他！也总好过现在！纳西莎气鼓鼓地捶着床，她的脚上夹着夹板，床头柜上是一杯喝完了的促进骨头复原的药水。

当弗林特再一次靠近纳西莎的时候，他没有注意到前方的大树，在躲避大树的最后关头他撞上了纳西莎。可怜的西茜被从离地五米高的扫帚上撞飞了出去，柔弱的小身板在空中做了一个自由落体运动，可能还加上了一些转体旋转等麻瓜体操动作后在草地上滚了好几圈，最终以撞上草地上的石头作为结束。

这一段优美的翻滚旋转的背后是右腿骨折左手骨裂，后背淤青。

骨折倒是好说，庞弗雷夫人挥挥魔杖就治好了，可这骨裂.....庞弗雷夫人建议纳西莎喝魔药来促进骨头的复原。魔药的味道可不好，纳西莎一边捏着鼻子灌了下去一边在心里诅咒弗林特。

“谁干的！西茜你告诉我是谁干的！”贝拉风风火火地闯了进来，身后跟着阻止她殴打那个惹祸的一年级新生的莱斯特兰奇和闻风赶来的安多，卢修斯。

纳西莎一副欲言又止欲止又言的表情。实在不是她不想说话，而是那魔药太苦了，她现在还在努力捂着嘴不让自己吐出来。

“你别告诉我又是那个弗林特。”卢修斯站在床尾，把一盒糖果扔到纳西莎怀里。

冲着卢修斯做了个感谢的手势纳西莎剥开糖纸就塞了几块糖。

“弗林特？这名字怎么这么耳熟？”贝拉看了看安多，这个名字，西茜似乎提过啊。

“等等！”安多大叫了一声，“她惊讶地看向了纳西莎，“这个弗林特还不会就是那个说喜欢你一直缠着你的那个人吧？”

“还不止，我记得他入学第一天早上就说以后要娶纳西莎做夫人，吃个早餐的时间不知道说了多少次喜欢纳西莎。”卢修斯待在一旁幽幽地补充了几句，眼神里有明显的快落！

果不其然，贝拉一听自己的小妹妹竟然一入学就被不知道哪家不懂事的小巫师看上来，还说要娶纳西莎做夫人！现在这人还把他们一家从小宠到大的小姑娘从五米高的扫帚上撞了下来！悄悄她宝贝妹妹那张小脸！现在都因为疼痛皱成一团了！（其实是因为吃到了一颗酸倒牙的糖果，纳西莎无力地辩解。）

 

“不行！我一定要去揍他一顿！”贝拉撸起了袖子。

“他还有个哥哥吧，我记得。也夸过纳西莎可爱，还送过巧克力。”卢修斯坐在纳西莎床边，淡定地削起了苹果。

“还有个哥哥？行，一起教训了！安多，走了，打架去！”贝拉带着安多和罗道夫斯风风火火地去找弗林特兄弟俩了。

“他哥哥没送我巧克力。”纳西莎接过卢修斯递来的苹果，“不过他确实说过我看起来很可爱。”

“哦，那应该是我记错了，那我要去和贝拉他们说一声吗？”卢修斯毫无愧疚地咬了一口苹果。送是送了，不过是由我转交的，那盒巧克力早就被丢到哪个垃圾箱里了。卢修斯递给纳西莎一块新的苹果，心想：反正一看也不是什么好人，贝拉要打就一起打呗，这样以后我也少点情敌。

“不用啦！正好贝拉这样一闹以后我就不会有烂桃花啦！”纳西莎从枕头底下拿出一副霹雳爆炸牌，“陪我玩一会吗？”

“好。”


End file.
